The objective of this project is to provide efficient and rapid methods of collecting automated data concerning the clinical trials of experimental drugs. The system of computer-processing drug information provided accurate, periodic summaries of patient's drug therapy. Drug and patient identifiers are typed on the computer card and these data are read weekly by optical character recognition. The data are collated and a weekly summary is printed listing total dose and frequency of administration and omission of each drug. The cumulative report printed weekly lists of cumulative doses by problem number for all drugs the patient has received. The problem number and statement according to the Weed's problem-oriented health record system has been incorporated into this system.